


It's Only For You Love.

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: The Lady And The Scamp: Tales of Josh and Katie. [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, It's only for you love...., Just like you're the only one I'll ever submit to... ever!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to C3, all that flirting and banter? It's heating up-- to dangerous levels.</p><p>VERY dangerous levels, and we see a side of Katie that we've NEVER seen before.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: These are FICTIONAL iterations of real people, obviously not meant to be slanderous or disrespectful toward Ms. Holmes, Mr. Jackson, and especially not meant to be rude to Ms. Cruise-- she is just a girl after all, but-- her appearance will make sense!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only For You Love.

"Try not worry about me too much," Suri laughed at her mother, "You deserve this night out with your friends."

"I have to be honest with you," Katie mused with an intentionally overwrought sigh, "I'm kind of fond of you, no matter how much truth there is in your previous statement."

"I love you too beautiful lady," Suri grinned, 'but don't avoid fun on my account, it's not right. You deserve it. You've given me so much."

Katie smiled, "We did a great job with you."

Suri pressed a tender kiss to her mother's cheek, laughing as the elder woman leaned down for it, then ruffled her hair, "Hi Cassie, I should be back, but if I decide to crash, I'll let you know."

"Thanks Katie, go have fun!" the teenager laughed, "I got this one."

"Suri," Katie warned, "Just because it's summer."

"Yes mother," Suri sighed, "I'll be in bed at a reasonable hour."

Katie had her bedroom locked, a small sling bag thrown over her shoulder as she went up to the penthouse suite, "Hey you."

Josh whipped around, "Hi!"

She threw her arms around him, "Hello stud," she grinned wiggling her brows playfully.

"You used to be such a demure little thing!" he laughs.

"Well," she shrugs, "I don't have to be anyone other than me around you babe."

"No love," he captures her lips in a kiss, 'you better never be."

She pulls him close, threading her fingers through his belt loops as she deepens the kiss. 

She'll never figure it out, where the boldness came from, but she felt so free around him, and just being together? She really missed him, and wanted to do nothing more for the rest of her life than completely love on him.

 

He might just be the one, she thinks to herself with a grin.

She just might be the one I marry, he thinks to himself as she presses her body harder against his.

He can't help it, he's just glad that a certain little one isn't with them as he releases a guttural groan as she continues to use her feminine wiles to get him to snap.

"Woman, you just might kill me," he moans against her lips.

"Don't act like you don't love the foreplay J," she teases him by whispering against his lips.

It was a even match: Her wiles, his masculinity.

Who'd get who to snap and cave first?

That was always the question.

And seconds later, he sucked at the pulse point on the nape of her neck, claiming victory.

 

"Fuck," she sighs, "Why?"

"Because you'd think after being back together for five months that I'd remember," he grins.

She damn near swoons, "I think you know where I want you to take me?"

 

"You better want me to take you into the bedroom," he growls lustfully, "Come here."

"That's being arranged right now," she teases, leaping into his arms, "I love you," she pecked his lips, "so damn much!"

"I never stopped loving you," he whispers, carrying her over the threshold into his bedroom, grinning as she reached over to slam the door shut.

She leapt out of his arms, gently lifting his shirt over his head, "I think we may have had the same idea sweetheart."

He had been wearing as few articles of clothing as she had. As soon as she had him naked, she stripped out of her own clothes, "Come here."

"Don't have to ask me twice," he grins.

Katie reached into her jeans for her phone, "crashing with my friend, give my girl a hug for me!"

Placing her phone on the nightstand, she squealed in childlike delight as he gently smothered her, peppering her face with kisses, "I love you, so damn much too!"

She grinned up at him, "I knew that."

And he spent the rest of that night loving her, to the delight of them both.

[9am] 

Josh woke up to the smell of coffee and food, "What the?" 

He threw on his shorts, raising a brow in confusion, until he noticed the familiar brunette in the kitchen.

He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Jackson," Katie shook her head, "I don't have to be looking to know!"

"Oh get over yourself Holmes!" he fires back teasingly, "You know I wasn't necessarily smirking at you!"

She whips around to face him, "Well, do tell!"

"I was just thinking about last night," he grins.

She sets a large plate filled with breakfast food down on the island, hopping up to begin breaking her fast.

 

She raises a brow, looking down at the fork next to her, grinning, "By all means join me handsome."

"Can you, you have to stop grinning at me like that gorgeous, it's- it isn't fair dammit."

"I can always pout," she teases.

"Don't you dare," he growls, stabbing into the turkey sausage in exasperation as a smile curls up at the corner of his lips.

"But you think I'm adorable when I pout," she pouts again.

He presses his lips to hers, reaching out to slide the plate under his hands, "Yeah, I do."

He wraps up the plate, sticking it in the refrigerator, "Should I run now?"

He wiggles his brows at her, "If I were you? I definitely would," he grins.

 

Oh that grin, oh that deadly, illegal grin.

And then, she takes off, running back into the bedroom, the sound of their laughter the only thing echoing through his apartment.


End file.
